Olhos do Amor
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: -UA/Yaoi/Lemon - A carreira profissional. Um amor jogado ao léu. O destino apesar de cruel pode muitas vezes reservar surpresas agradáveis. - MDM e Afrodite - Presente para Tay-chan


**Olhos do Amor**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada e etc, etc e etceteraetal. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Essa fic é UA, angst (um pouco), romance, songfic (em alguns capítulos) e não apropriada para menores de 18 anos. A ideia de usar o nome de Enzo Ferruccio para Máscara da Morte foi minha, o sobrenome Larson foi de minha irmã Tay-chan. Se quiser usar, por favor dê os créditos, isso não faz cair a mão e muito menos nascer uma verruga no nariz de ninguém.

Essa fic era para ser de aniversário para minha irmã, Tay-chan, virginiana maluca. Não deu para sair na data de seu aniversário, desculpe, mas o que vale é a intenção. Então, aceite esse singelo presentinho mesmo que fora de hora e data. É de coração.

**Agradecimentos:** Agradeço a minha querida amiga e beta Nana Pizani por mais uma vez aguentar meus surtos, loucuras, lamurias e choradeiras quando não sei mais como sair das enrascadas em que me coloco. Querida, a você meu carinho e amizade. Beijos

**Sumário:** A carreira profissional. Um amor jogado ao léu. O destino apesar de cruel pode muitas vezes reservar surpresas agradáveis.

**oOoOoOo**

**Capítulo I**

O som alto da música embalava a apresentação do jovem no meio do rinque de patinação. A plateia boquiaberta, em silêncio, acompanhava os últimos elementos executados com tremenda perfeição, agilidade e, mesmo sendo um homem, com alguma delicadeza.

Um salto duplo e meio e a pose ao final da música encerra a apresentação do programa longo. Estouro de aplausos. A plateia ululante presenteando o jovem com mimos. Ursinhos, flores, buquês... rosas bordôs. O gelo ficando salpicado de presentes, para ele.

Com o coração batendo descompassado, a figura esguia agradeceu ao povo que ali estava presente fazendo-lhes algumas reverências. Um sorriso satisfeito iluminando os lábios perfeitos. Os longos cabelos azulados presos em um rabo de cavalo alto ainda gingavam com a pequena movimentação. A roupa impecável em tons de preto e vermelho realçando sua pele alva e delineando a musculatura conseguida com os treinos e horas a fio de academia, ballet e preparação para as competições.

Tirando a franja dos olhos, voltou a patinar. Com agilidade e rapidez, abaixou-se para apanhar alguns botões de rosa que encontravam-se dispersos na camada branca marcada pelas lâminas. As lindas pétalas bordôs um tanto umedecidas. Endireitou o corpo e levou-as às narinas. Inalou seu aroma delicado e beijou um dos botões. Nos olhos, o brilho da sensualidade.

Voltou-se para o portão onde seu técnico lhe esperava. Seguiu para lá patinando lentamente. Deslizou lateralmente para parar e, fincando o toe pick no gelo, mirou seu técnico diretamente nos olhos. Aceitou os protetores azuis e abraçou-se ao homem alto e de longas madeixas loiras. Soltou-se lentamente e colocou os protetores sobre as lâminas. Tinha de dirigir-se para o sofá de veludo negro ali ao lado. Obrigatoriamente, por conta da TV, tinha de ficar ali, esperando sua nota na companhia de seu técnico e o auxiliar ou mesmo médico.

Acomodou-se. Olhos azuis translúcidos miravam o painel luminoso no aguardo. Sobre seu colo, o resto dos mimos que a plateia havia lançado no rinque de patinação. As pequenas patinadoras responsáveis por recolhê-los trouxeram até o patinador.

– Estou nervoso... tenho certeza que irão descontar alguns pontos pela minha falha. – Murmurou ao mirar o técnico de soslaio.

– Foi algo imperceptível, não se preocupe. Você foi o melhor entre os melhores da noite. Confie em si mesmo. – Solicitou. – Conversamos sobre isso depois, agora somos muito visados. – Murmurou e voltou-se para frente com um sorriso devastador nos lábios. Os olhos também azuis fincados no placar luminoso. As notas começaram a aparecer.

Muito pouco havia sido descontado. A apresentação havia sido impecável e, com as notas, o jovem e promissor patinador conseguia sua classificação para o Grand Prix de Patinação.

– Eu falei a você, Afrodite... não era necessário preocupar-se. – A voz máscula a poucos centímetros de sua orelha.

– Mas eu... – Sorriu um tanto sem graça. Abraçou o técnico. Reconhecia que ele o estava lapidando. Lapidando um cristal bruto até chegar ao jeito certo... à perfeição. – Devo isso a você, Saga.

– Você tem talento, Afrodite. Só estou ajudando. No final, o mérito é todo seu. – Soltou-o. – Vamos, a premiação será daqui a pouco e o campeão não pode atrasar-se. – Ajudou-o com as coisas e saíram pelos corredores seguindo para o banheiro.

Pouco tempo depois, usando a jaqueta do uniforme da equipe sueca, o jovem patinador adentra novamente o rinque de patinação, mas agora para subir ao pódio e receber sua tão sonhada premiação.

**o~o~o~o~o**

**Anos atrás... **

_**Suécia**_

A neve cobria toda a paisagem que até o outro dia ainda encontrava-se ocre e seca devido à chegada do inverno. Durante a noite, o que todos já estavam esperando há alguns dias aconteceu. Flocos brancos de neve começaram a cair lentamente dos céus. Aos poucos a neve foi ganhando maior intensidade e, quando o dia finalmente clareou, a população de Estocolmo foi surpreendida pela luminosidade da neve acumulada nas ruas e em todo lugar.

Ao abrir a janela de seu quarto, o garotinho de oito anos sorriu feliz. O inverno é a sua estação favorita, não por conta do frio, mas sim por poder praticar esportes de inverno ao ar livre. Às vezes se irritava por ter de ficar muito tempo dentro de um ginásio sem sentir no rosto o vento e o sabor de liberdade. Se fosse para escolher e dizer qual preferia, bem, ele diria que gosta mais dos dias quentes em que pode ir auxiliar a mãe em sua estufa a cultivar plantas e flores, das quais gosta mais das rosas.

Suspirou. Balançou um pouco a cabeça e, de um pulo, correu se aprontar. Não poderia se atrasar para a escola. Então, em pouco tempo, estava na cozinha onde seu pai e sua mãe encontravam-se sentados à mesa.

– Bom dia! Vocês viram? – Perguntou ao deixar a mochila cair ao lado da cadeira, sentar-se e deixar a mãe servi-lo.

– Bom dia! Sim, já vimos, filho. Nevou durante a noite. – A jovem senhora respondeu com calma.

– Será que o lago já congelou, pai? – Perguntou com certa curiosidade.

– Tenha paciência, meu filho. Sabe muito bem que o processo é um tanto demorado. Por favor, vá direto para o clube de patinação, por isso o colocamos lá. – Seu progenitor respondeu-lhe com calma.

– Sim, eu sei, mas é que eu sou o único que não joga direito. – Retrucou ao colocar um pedaço de bolo na boca. Tomou um pouco de leite quente para fazer descer e mirou o pai um pouco entristecido. – Jogar hóquei não é para mim. Todos riem de mim... Não sou bom nisso!

– Mas foi você mesmo que pediu para ser colocado na escolinha. O que você gostaria de fazer, então? – Perguntou-lhe a mãe. Nessas coisas, ela era bem mais calma do que o marido.

– Estou pensando. – Murmurou indeciso. Na realidade, ainda estava em dúvida do que gostaria de fazer. – Na verdade, ainda não sei. – Respondeu Afrodite. Para uma criança, ele refletia muito a respeito do que fazer. Pensando um pouco, ele tivera o exemplo dentro de sua própria casa. Seus pais não escondiam isso dele. Não mesmo.

O senhor Larson fora jogador de hóquei também e abdicara de tudo quando a noiva engravidara. Gostaria de ter um sonho só seu e não queria perdê-lo. Deixá-lo escapar.

– Está bem, querido! – Adiantou-se a senhora Larson. Teve medo que o marido forçasse o filho a fazer algo que ele não queria.

– Mas hoje você vai ao treino, não é? – Quis saber o patriarca da família.

– Sim, ainda vou... – Murmurou. Voltou a comer em silêncio. Ao olhar para o relógio de parede, limpou os lábios com o guardanapo e, de um salto, pôs-se em pé. – Vou indo, não quero me atrasar. – Pegou a mochila e, próximo da porta, pegou os patins de hóquei.

**oOo**

O eco dos gritos da treinadora de patinação artística ribombava pelo rinque de patinação e por todo o resto do ginásio do clube de esportes de inverno. O treino da equipe de base estava quase terminando. Nas arquibancadas, sentado ao lado de um garoto de cabelos negros e espetados, Afrodite não conseguia tirar os olhos do único casal da equipe. Os saltos e elementos executados quase com perfeição eram como um filme para ele. Por vezes até acabava esquecendo-se de responder ao amigo. Imaginava-se ali, fazendo aquilo, talvez não como uma dupla, mas quem sabe sozinho? Sonhava de olhos abertos. A voz do amigo se perdia no espaço entre eles.

Voltou à realidade ao sentir a dor aguda na lateral do corpo. Uma cotovelada. – Puxa vida, Enzo... Isso dói! – Reclamou enfezado.

– Ora, você me deixou falando sozinho. – Rebateu no mesmo tom de voz.

– Não, eu não deixei!

– Claro que deixou. Se estava prestando atenção, qual foi a última coisa que falei? – Enzo perguntou-lhe.

Arqueando as sobrancelhas e coçando o queixo, Afrodite se pôs a pensar.

– Eu não disse? – Perguntou e caiu na gargalhada.

– Ora, Mask não amola. – Empurrou-o e cruzou os braços à frente do corpo. Só usava o apelido do amigo quando ficava bravo com ele.

Enzo parou de rir e estranhou o jeito do outro. Geralmente ele o faria parar de rir de qualquer maneira, mas não naquele dia. Lembrou-se, então, da conversa que tiveram alguns dias atrás. Rangeu os dentes.

– Você conversou com seus pais? – Tomou coragem e perguntou-lhe. Não que não tivesse coragem suficiente para fazer isso, mas é que não sabia como começar. Na realidade, era um enxerido por vezes.

– Conversei...

– E?

– E que... e que eu disse que talvez eu não seja tão bom para estar na equipe. Na verdade, contei que não jogo bem. – Mirou o amigo nos olhos.

– Entendo. Seu pai pelo visto não gostou muito em saber, né?

– Não... Falando sério, Enzo, não gosto de hóquei... talvez eu me saísse melhor em outro esporte de inverno. - Coçou a cabeça.

– E o que tem em mente? – Perguntou com interesse. Prestou atenção para qual direção o amigo estava olhando muito. Sorriu de lado. – _No_ me diga que quer fazer patinação artística?

Ao ser mirado por Afrodite com espanto, riu-se, pois ali, talvez, estava a confirmação para suas suspeitas. Deixou o riso transformar-se em uma gargalhada.

– O que foi? Se não parar de rir, vou deixá-lo falando sozinho. – Ameaçou. Deu-lhe um novo empurrão e saiu. Deixou o amigo sozinho.

- Ei, Afrodite! – Chamou-lhe o jovem italiano, mas este não lhe deu atenção. Grunhiu e resolveu deixá-lo sozinho.

**oOo**

No vestiário, Afrodite vestiu a calça do uniforme de hóquei, mas não colocou todo o aparato. Prendeu os cabelos, que estavam na altura dos ombros, em um rabo de cavalo frouxo. Dirigiu-se para patinar em um pequeno espaço para não atrapalhar a equipe.

A posição certa dos ombros, o patinar ágil, mas sem agressividade, mais um elemento feito inconscientemente, fizeram com que a técnica da equipe o notasse.

Na arquibancada, Enzo não entendia o que o amigo estava fazendo. Na verdade, para um garoto de nove anos, aquilo era um motivo de rir e fazer chacota. Talvez ele até fizesse, mas Afrodite fora o único que, apesar de tudo, tornara-se seu amigo. Claro que depois da implicância de ambos, então... Talvez fosse melhor nada dizer, pelo menos não na frente dos colegas do time de hóquei.

Aproximando-se da mureta, viu quando o sueco foi parado pela técnica de patinação artística. De onde estava, não conseguia ouvir o que estavam conversando, mas pelo sorriso do amigo pode entender que algo bom deveria estar acontecendo. Observou a tudo atentamente e quando viu o sueco deslizar para o portão de saída, correu até lá.

– O que foi aquilo? O que ela estava te falando? – Perguntou rindo. Estreitou os olhos e deixou o riso sínico morrer-lhe nos lábios. Afrodite fuzilava-o com os olhos. – Tá, sem brincadeiras... vai me contar ou _no_?

– Ela quer me treinar... – Contou-lhe.

– E seu pai?

– Não sei, Enzo, não sei. – Respondeu Afrodite. Estava pensativo, não sabia como chegar e contar para os pais. Sabia que o amigo, apesar das gracinhas que iria fazer, apoiaria-o. Ele tinha certeza.

**o~o~o~o~o**

Ao sair do pódio com sua premiação, Afrodite parecia um tanto aéreo. Não conseguia entender por que cargas d'água havia lembrado-se de sua infância, do início de tudo e principalmente de Mask... seu querido Enzo Ferruccio. Balançou a cabeça espantando aqueles pensamentos. Ambos estavam separados há bem mais de um ano por motivos óbvios. Não devia pensar nele, não mais. Mas por quê? Nem ele sabia dizer. Não era novidade que ambos trocavam farpas apesar dos pesares, mas ainda assim, amavam-se e haviam enfrentado muita coisa para ficarem juntos desde tenra idade.

Voltou seus olhos para o portão de acesso e avistou Saga. Sabia que tinha de controlar suas emoções e lembranças, e por isso mesmo tratou de fazer o que de melhor sabia fazer. Abrir mais seu sorriso. Poderiam até dizer que ele é um artista. Nos lábios perfeitos, o riso feliz e radiante. Em hipótese alguma diriam que Afrodite havia divagado por um tempo. Na mão direita, o troféu. No peito, a medalha de ouro tão almejada... tão sonhada. Parou ao lado do loiro, colocou os protetores que lhes foram entregues nas lâminas e abraçou-o carinhosamente. Não precisava dizer nada, seu técnico compreendia muito bem o que ele estava sentindo. Caminharam juntos, devagar, pois ambos sabiam que depois de mais uma vitória, o promissor patinador tonar-se-ia em uma celebridade dos rinques de patinação. O centro das atenções. Aguentou tudo como se não estivesse sentindo-se mal com aquela repentina recordação e também não estivesse cansado. Respondeu às perguntas com sensatez e agradeceu a todos os que torceram por ele.

Após a conferência com a imprensa, já em seu quarto de hotel, Afrodite pode, finalmente, descansar. Estava exausto; um tanto nervoso, mesmo com a vitória. Sentia saudades dos pais e de sua terra natal. Estava farto dos muitos treinos e do pouco aproveitamento de sua vida. Não tinha horas livres. Até então, os estudos tomavam tempo suficiente para mantê-lo ocupado, mas agora que resolvera trancar a bolsa na universidade, teria tempo de sobra para poder respirar um pouco fora das pistas de gelo. Ledo engano! Para se tornar o melhor entre os melhores, dedicava-se ferrenhamente aos treinos que terminavam muitas vezes altas horas da noite. Sentia-se como um presidiário... Só lhe faltava a roupa listrada e a corrente com a bola de ferro. Mas não podia reclamar muito. Com o dinheiro dos prêmios, podia ajudar aos pais e melhorar a situação de sua família.

No chuveiro, deixou a água cair-lhe pelas costas. Queria, com isso, livrar-se da tensão, mas era como Saga lhe dissera: 'Para se alcançar um sonho, deve-se trabalhar arduamente e deixar para segundo plano muitas coisas.' E ele tinha razão... Da brincadeira em laguinhos e no Clube de sua cidade, ele estava ali classificado para mais uma etapa do Grand Prix de Patinação. As tensões sendo levadas pela água pareciam livrá-lo de um peso dos ombros. Seu caminho é árduo, tem consciência disso, mas a seu ver, cada desgaste, tempo que não tem para curtir sua juventude, é valido, pois apenas por pisar no rinque e sentir a emoção correr por todas as veias de seu corpo, já fazia esquecer-se de seus sacrifícios.

Quando saiu do banheiro, vestia um roupão felpudo bordô. Os cabelos presos por uma toalha de mesma cor. Ouviu as vozes na sala de estar e, curioso, dirigiu-se para lá. Estreitou os olhos ao escutar o nome da mãe. Parou à frente de Saga, que até então estava sentado confortavelmente no sofá, e estendeu-lhe a mão. Fincou os olhos nos dele. Bufou.

- Ele já saiu do banho, senhora Larson... – O loiro fez uma pausa para escutar as recomendações. Sorriu. – Sim, acabou de parar a minha frente. - Nova pausa e sorriu sedutoramente. – Não, não. Fique tranqüila, Afrodite terá um tempinho de folga até a próxima competição. Vou passar para ele agora. – Despediu-se e fez questão de roçar sua mão na dele ao entregar-lhe o aparelho.

Revirando os olhos, o patinador sentou-se no sofá e só após estar acomodado – o que levou pouco tempo – começou a falar com a mãe. Bem, levando em conta que quem mais falava era a senhora do outro lado da linha, a conversa corria perfeitamente bem. Apenas por ouvir a voz de sua mãe, Afrodite tinha nos lábios um sorriso genuíno, como há muito não conseguia dar.

- Então? Viu-me na hora da prova? – Quis saber. Tinha certeza que os pais não perderiam por nada do mundo, mas sempre era bom poder confirmar. Alargou mais o sorriso ao escutar a resposta positiva. Depois de algum tempo desligou o aparelho e correu os olhos pela sala. O loiro estava parado perto do frigobar e nas mãos tinha uma pequena garrafa de gim-tônica. – Por que não me avisou que minha mãe estava na linha? – Perguntou ao estreitar os olhos. Sabia que muitas vezes o técnico escondia as ligações de casa, pois dizia que era para seu próprio bem e para não quebrar-lhe a concentração.

- Não lhe avisei por que você estava no banho. Agora não sei por que a 'braveza'... – Deu ênfase na palavra, pois referia-se ao patinador - ...vai resolver descontar em mim. Não conseguiu falar com ela? Então, agora hora de alimentar-se direito, pois precisa repor suas energias. – Falou como se ainda tivesse um garotinho de dezesseis anos a sua frente e não um homem de seus vinte e quatro anos. Deu de ombros ao ver os olhos muito azuis fincados em si. – Já sei, quer o de sempre... vou pedir. – Falou sem dar-lhe a devida atenção. Já conhecia seu patinador, por isso mesmo não levava nada a sério, principalmente quando este resolvia colocar para fora seu lado temperamental.

**oOoOoOo**

Afrodite sempre fora muito temperamental. Desde muito cedo dava provas que se as coisas não saíssem como ele queria, as faria escondido, mas não deixaria de fazer. Talvez as únicas pessoas a quem ele respeitava fossem seus pais. Sempre fora um bom filho, dedicado e estudioso. Sempre sorridente, mas já fazia algum tempo que não conseguia demonstrar como gostava de viver.

Desde que havia sido interpelado pela técnica de patinação artística, não conseguia decidir-se em ir falar com os pais, não pelo que talvez tivessem de gastar com seu novo material, pois isso não seria um problema. Ele se preocupava com qual seria a reação de seus pais, mais de seu pai, um homem sério e que gostaria que o filho único seguisse seus passos no esporte.

Até mesmo com Enzo ele havia mudado. Continuava falando com o amigo, mas evitava as brincadeiras, ficando sempre em seu mundinho dos sonhos.

- Você _no_ vai ao treino hoje de novo? – O italiano questionou-o, tirando-lhe de seu estado quase catatônico. Estavam sentados em um banco no pátio da escola.

Afrodite piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de encarar o amigo. – Acho que não, Enzo. – Suspirou. – Não tenho vontade de fazer algo que não gosto. – Respondeu sem esconder-lhe a verdade. Sabia que por mais que tentasse, o italiano sempre descobria as coisas. Bom observador, sabia perfeitamente bem quando o sueco queria despistá-lo.

- Você _no_ falou seus pais ainda, _no_ é? É por isso que está desse jeito? – Quis saber. Gostava por demais do amigo e apesar de ter um temperamento difícil, também tem um coração de ouro, podendo querer abraçar o mundo como um paizão. Claro que isso somente com pessoas muito importantes para si... seus pais e alguém próximo como Afrodite.

- Não, ainda não. Eu tenho absoluta certeza que meu pai não deixará que pratique patinação artística. –Bufou fazendo a franja levantar. – Eu sei que sem algo concreto não terei como pedir.

- E por que _no_ começa a treinar sem ele saber? Quando tiver uma apresentação você os chama. – Enzo arqueou as sobrancelhas ao terminar de falar.

- Até treinaria, mas com meus patins de hockey não posso treinar. Você sabe que ele não é apropriado e minha mesada não é o suficiente para comprar os patins.

- Acho que sei como conseguir seus patins. – O italiano mirou-o de soslaio. Nos lábios, um sorriso matreiro. Fechou uma de suas mãos no pulso do amigo e o arrastou para fora da escola ignorando-lhe os protestos.

Após andarem alguns quarteirões, Afrodite mais a reboque do que por vontade própria, pararam à frente da loja de materiais esportivos.

- O que viemos fazer aqui? – O sueco fincou-lhe os olhos. Estava bravo por ter sido feito andar até ali.

- Vamos entrar e você descobrirá. – Sorriu de lado e afundou porta adentro.

Sem alternativas, Afrodite seguiu-o rapidamente até o interior da loja. Ao finalmente encontrá-lo, este já estava falando com o senhor bem humorado que se encontrava atrás do balcão.

- Você é filho de Gus Larson, não é? – Perguntou. Ao ver o jovem balançar a cabeça positivamente, prosseguiu. – Em que posso ajudá-los? – Perguntou.

- Precisamos de patins de patinação artística para ele. – Enzo tomou a liberdade de assumir as rédeas da situação.

O dono da loja voltou seus olhos para Afrodite e analisou-o com intensidade. Abrindo um sorriso divertido afastou-se para procurar o que ele queria.

- Enzo, eu não tenho com o pagar. – Afrodite falou baixinho.

- Sim, eu sei. – Fez uma pausa para fazer suspense. – Mas a sua e a minha mesadas juntas talvez seja possível comprar, _no_ é? – Sorriu. Os olhos azuis límpidos do amigo rebrilharam de felicidade.

**o~o~o~o~o**

**Alguns dias depois...**

_**Itália**_

A fachada da loja esportiva não tinha nada a ver com a de seus pensamentos. Na realidade, Enzo não sabia explicar por que motivos ao descer do carro do jornal, no qual trabalha, foi acometido por aquela recordação de sua infância. Estava ali para fazer uma matéria e não para ficar revivendo seu passado. Balançou a cabeça para espantar de vez as lembranças e voltou-se para o fotógrafo que estava com ele.

- Bata uma foto da fachada, Gian Pietro e depois me encontre lá dentro. – Solicitou. O semblante fechado, o olhar sério. Sem mais nada dizer, entrou no estabelecimento. Passou por alguns departamentos e finalmente encontrou seu entrevistado, o dono do lugar, e um dos novos patrocinadores da equipe de esportes olímpicos de inverno.

Saudou-o e em pouco tempo já podia deixar o local. Nos lábios, um sorriso satisfeito, sorriso este que se perdeu quando Enzo deparou-se com um pôster promocional de uma marca mundialmente conhecida de botas para patins de gelo.

Ele sabia que Afrodite estava saindo-se muito bem. Devido à sua profissão, jornalista esportivo, não tinha como o italiano não ficar a par da vida profissional do sueco. Evitava ao máximo vê-lo patinando nos noticiários, mas não podia e nem conseguia evitar que isso acontecesse. Bufou contrariado e tentou não se lembrar dos momentos que juntos passaram.

Desviou os olhos do pôster e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Mesmo querendo enganar-se, dizer a si mesmo que já não havia mais nada, sabia que ainda nutria um amor ferrenho pelo sueco. Praguejou baixinho e antes de deixar a loja voltou seus olhos mais uma vez para o pôster e só então saiu apressado.

"_Mia Flor..."_ – Pensou. Entrou no carro e distraiu-se com o trânsito.

**oOoOoOo**

**Explicações e coisas mais. **

Toe pick: é parte serrilhada a frente dos patins usado para a patinação artística.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no divã**

**Mask: **Bambina, Io no credo que somente agora conseguiu finalmente dar um pontapé nessa fic. *olhar brilhante e sério* Io achei que somente o ano que vem isso iria sair. Mia Flor e Io estávamos começando a ficar embolorados. Você só tem feito coisas com outros chars.

*arqueando as sobrancelhas* Mask, você tem de agradecer por eu não ter desistido, tá bem. Eu escrevo o que dá na veneta. Se me torrar muito paro a fic no meio.

**Afrodite:** Não... Isso não. Sua irmã te mata se fizer isso. *dando um piscadela para o italiano*

Minha irmã é? *pensativa* É... se pensar bem, Tay me mata mesmo. *fazendo bico* Só desta vez vou deixar você me azucrinar, Enzo, só desta vez.

Quero agradecer a quem chegou até aqui e pedir que tenham um pouco de paciência comigo. Ando tendo surtos memoráveis de brancos, mas tentarei não desapontar ninguém, muito menos minha irmã.

Beijos

Theka


End file.
